


Unpacking

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, First Meeting, Galaxy Garrison, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Roommates, Shy, Unpacking, Voltron, prompt, roomies, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 29: Roomies.As Hunk finished unpacking his stuff at the Garrisons, he meets his new roommate.





	Unpacking

Hunk took a deep breath as he finished unpacking his side of the dorm room. His clothes were neatly put in the drawer, his uniform as well. On his wall he had hung a poster of his favorite band, along with a picture of him, his little sister, and their two mothers. Beside that picture, was his Galaxy Garrison acceptance letter. This was all so new, and he was prouder than words could describe. He was actually here, at the school, in his new dorm room that he just had unpacked!

With all the stuff, it looked a bit like home, but the other side was completely barren. His roommate hasn’t arrived yet, but probably would in the next couple of hours. It wasn’t really a hurry or anything, class didn’t start until Monday.

Before he could think about anything else, the door opened and in came a tall boy with brown skin and a smile on his face. Behind him were a few boxes.

“Hey. This is room A-16 right? I’m Lance, your roommate”.

He saw how the teen lightly blushed as he held out his hand, he was cute.

“Yes this is the right room. Nice to meet you Lance, I’m Hunk. I applied for the Engineer program, and you?”.

“I wanna be a pilot”.

“That’s so cool. Wanna get some help with the unpacking?”.

“That would be amazing. Thank you”.


End file.
